


【不仲】Liar（下）

by nkhr_ys



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkhr_ys/pseuds/nkhr_ys
Summary: 松村北斗×京本大我－請搭配限動、上篇食用－遲到的、突然的情人節快樂－自我解讀
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 3





	【不仲】Liar（下）

叮咚。大我的手機響起。

「這麼晚了是誰啊？」

大我一手拿著手機點開訊息，一手拿著毛巾擦著剛洗完還有點濕的頭髮。

－

＜（那個……對不起。）

＜（我剛剛才明白你說的是什麼意思。）

＜（抱歉現在才想起來……）

＜（這麼晚了還打擾你……晚安。）

－

「欸欸欸欸欸？」

大我看著短短的四條訊息，再看看旁邊的頭貼，手機差點沒拿穩摔出去。明明直到剛才都還在氣那個人，氣他為什麼能忘記那種約定。現在人家想起來了，還特地傳訊息道歉，這讓大我感到不知所措，幸好明天不會跟那個人見到面。

「想起來了啊……我也是今天才想起來的呢……」

－

那時候，他們六個人因為一部連續劇而聚在一起。北斗就是從那時候開始纏著大我。

「きょも～跟我玩～」

「きょも～請給我你的衣服～」

「きょも～……」

每天黏著大我喊「きょも」、不管到哪裡都要拉著大我、總是摟著大我坐自己旁邊。那時周圍的人總是說他們兩個的關係很好，令人羨慕呢！而大我很喜歡這黏人的後輩，但僅僅是覺得他可愛而已。至於北斗，沒有人知道他是怎麼看待大我的。

後來連續劇殺青、宣傳期也結束了，大我跟北斗的交集已經趨近於零。雖然偶爾還是會有相同的工作，但是因為人很多，所以也沒辦法說上幾句話。等反應過來的時候，北斗已經不會喊他「きょも」、也不會黏著他了。面對越來越陌生的關係，大我也沒有太去在意，但內心裡就是有那麼點寂寞。

直到某次舞台上，樹拿著pocky棒要大我跟北斗玩pocky game。

「那麼……北斗跟大我來挑戰吧！」

「欸？我跟北斗嗎？」

大我看著提議的樹，再看看那個耳朵已經通紅、什麼話都沒說的北斗，開始緊張了起來。

『嘛……快接近的時候趕快咬斷就好了吧……』

為了不要讓北斗尷尬，大我放棄了勝利。他試圖用眼神去安慰快熟透的北斗，但是他們一次都沒有對到眼。大我開始慌了，怕北斗不喜歡這樣。他東想西想，想找個理由糊弄過去。

『啊！有了！』

終於，大我找到了一個理由，但是已經來不及了。北斗雙手扶著大我的肩膀，嘴裡咬著pocky棒湊過來了。不知道是不是因為緊張，北斗的眼睛一直緊閉著，就是不肯看向大我。

『既然這樣，那我只能提前咬斷了！可是又不能太早咬斷……』

大我一邊在腦內計畫著，一邊咬住pocky棒。此時臺下的觀眾席響起了能掀翻屋頂的尖叫聲。以尖叫聲為開始的信號，北斗拉近了與大我的距離。大我已經緊張到整個人都要變形了，他盯著慢慢縮短的pocky棒，計算咬斷的時機。

『就是這裡！』

大我用力咬斷picky棒，卻也咬到了對面的人的下唇。不知何時被牽住的右手，突然被用力握緊了一下。等大我反應過來的時候，對面的人已經一臉嫌棄的往後躲開。

『這人……演的？』

大我看出來北斗躲開的這一下，是演技，不是反應。接下來在舞臺上發生的事情，大我沒有一個是記得的。就這樣一直到了結束後的休息室。整間休息室只有大我跟北斗兩個人，總覺得該說點什麼，所以大我努力讓自己的聲音聽起來沒在在意剛剛的事。

「抱歉啊！剛剛我想說早一點咬斷pocky棒，這樣就不會弄得這麼尷尬了！結果不小心咬到你了，抱歉啊！」

「……不是不小心喔。」

「欸？不不，是我沒抓好距離才會這樣的。我……」

「唉……」

北斗看著眼前一直在解釋的人，嘆了一口氣。原來這人一直覺得是自己的問題，並沒有發現他是故意的。而大我被北斗突然的嘆氣給嚇到了。

「生氣了嗎？」

「生氣了。」

「欸？抱……抱歉。」

「啊啊啊為什麼你就是不懂啊？」

北斗起身一把抓住大我的手臂往自己拉近，並把自己的額頭抵著大我的額頭。

「剛剛不是你不小心，是我故意的。只是我沒有想到你會咬到我。」

「欸？」

大我在腦中整理這句話裡龐大的資訊時，北斗的吻就落在了他的唇上。只是輕輕的蓋在上面，並沒有更深。

「欸？」

「就是這個意思。」

「欸？」

「我喜歡你。」

「欸？」

「就這樣，我先走了。」

北斗飛快的拿起自己的包包，準備往門口衝。『給他看到自己滿臉通紅的樣子實在是太丟臉了。』北斗這麼想著。

「等一下！」

大我拉住北斗的手臂，看到臉已經紅到要變成蕃茄的人，不禁笑了出來。

「答應我，不準親我以外的人。」

「嗯……我答應你……」

「嘻嘻～」

「我先走了……再見……」

滿臉通紅的人像是逃難一樣，往門口衝出去了。

－

但這兩人之間就只有這麼一個約定，連個告白都沒有。一開始只是某人過於害羞而沒有問出口，但時間過得越久，兩人變得更會想東想西。最後變成了「我又沒跟他交往，憑什麼管他這麼多」的奇妙關係。兩人就一直維持著尷尬的氣氛，甚至被大家稱作「不仲」一直到今天。

－

大我盯著那四條訊息進入了回憶好一陣子。原本已經熄滅的燈泡亮起了綠燈。沒多久，對話框裡冒出了「輸入中……」的提示。

－

＜（果然生氣了嗎？）

（嗯。）＞

（生氣了。）＞

（你要怎麼補償我？）＞

（（輸入中……））

－

那行「輸入中……」在對話框裡跳躍了好一段時間。最後變成了一句話。

－

＜（請跟我交往好嗎？）

－

「下一個換京本さん拍宣傳用的限時動態喔！」

「來了～」

「用哪個特效好呢……」

「跟ジェシ一一樣的就好了吧。」

北斗拿著拍攝用的手機自言自語。聽到北斗的話大我給了回答，但似乎是被無視了。

「要開始拍了喔－－」

「拿太近了吧？」

「才不會，算遠了。」

－

「ラィア×ラィア怎麼樣？」

『太近了，給我看手機螢幕啊！不要直接看我！』

「是不是很好啊？」

「蠻好的……まつむライア一……」

「我知道喔，因為你的頭上在冒愛心。」

「欸欸欸欸欸欸？」

「好！cut！可以叫下一個了！」

**Author's Note:**

> 連我自己都想吐槽自己了，雖然各種不合理，但大家就當看開心的吧（×）  
> 可能找時間再把上下修一修，畢竟當初沒有想過要再寫下篇。


End file.
